


Love, Cyrus

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Ferris Wheel Confessions, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Love Simon AU, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, T.J. Kippen/Jonah Beck(friendship) - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ has been ignoring Cyrus, leaving Cyrus to sulk over the lack of his presence. Frustrated and determined to cheer Cyrus up, Jonah, Andi, and Buffy decide to take Cyrus to the local fair. They put him on the Ferris Wheel to clear his head. Meanwhile, Jonah makes a phone call to an unlikely person. Will they be able to cheer Cyrus up...or is this the end of his friendship(and possibly more) with TJ?





	Love, Cyrus

It was finally here...the night of the annual carnival. Cyrus was attending with his Buffy, Andi, and Jonah. At first he didn’t want to...rather wanting to sit at home and sulk over his recent fight with TJ.

The trio refused to let that happen.

Cyrus had been dealing with so much lately. Trying to solve the feud between T.J. and Jonah left him exhausted. 

He hadn’t spoken to T.J. for the few days following the incident in his basement. He was starting to think that maybe the conflict wasn’t solved after all. And worse, that T.J. was now angry at him for it.

Suffice to say, he wasn’t the happiest. So to cheer him up, his friends decided to take him to the carnival, and distract him from his not-so-subtle sulking over his basketball-player best friend (crush).

“Cyrus...cheer up, okay? T.J. can’t avoid you for long...you know how he is.” Andi consoled him, rubbing his back supportively.

Cyrus sighed, “I know, but this time it feels different. He refuses to talk to me, and I have no clue why.” 

“I even asked him to come tonight...so we could talk. And he didn’t respond.” Cyrus explains, looking down at the ground as tears well up in his eyes.

Andi, Buffy, and Jonah all looked at each other with worried looks.

“I know, Cy. I’m sorry.” Buffy sighed, wrapping an arm supportively around him. Cyrus leaned into the touch.

“I have an idea!” Jonah exclaimed, all three looking up at him with questioning looks.

“Cyrus needs a distraction, something to take his mind off of T.J.” Jonah explained. The two girls nodded in agreement, looking at him for further explanation.

“So, let’s buy Cyrus a TON of tickets for the Ferris Wheel. It’s the perfect place to de-stress, and he looks like he needs it. We can all take turns going with him.” Jonah finished off.

Buffy and Andi smiled, nodding in agreement.

“So, what do you say, Cy-guy?” Jonah questioned with a soft smile. Cyrus looked up from the ground, giving a shrug.

“You DO know that I’m terrified of rides, correct? It’s on my list of biggest fears...” He explains, voice small. Apparently nobody in the group listened to him, and he was too upset to try and argue against them.

“We’ll go buy the tickets!” The girls replied, scurrying off to the box office, leaving Jonah and Cyrus alone.

“Cy...listen. I know that this tension between you and T.J. is partially my fault, and I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did...knowing how close the two of you were. I should be able to put our differences aside for our friendship’s sake.” Jonah admitted, running a stressed hand through his hair.

Cyrus looked up at him, defeatedly, “It’s okay Jonah. You tried your best, that’s all I could ask for.” Jonah smiled, quickly hugging Cyrus.

“I promise, he’ll come around. He always does.” Jonah reassures him, causing Cyrus to smile slightly.

Buffy and Andi run back shortly after, showing the massive pile of tickets to the boys, shaking them in the air excitedly.

“Let’s go! It’s Ferris Wheel time!” They exclaimed, grabbing onto Cyrus and dragging him alongside them.

“Hey...guys, I’ll catch up! Okay?” Jonah called out to them. They all looked back confused, but nodded and continued along. Jonah turned around and walked to an isolated area, pulling out his cellphone.

He scrolled through his contacts, coming to a name he hadn’t used in his phone for the longest time. After slight hesitation, he tapped the number, putting the phone up to his ear.

He paced while he waited for the phone to be picked up...he needed the person to pick up.

“Jonah?” T.J.’s confused voice questioned. Jonah took a deep breath.

“Yeah...hey, T.J,” Jonah said awkwardly, “We need to talk.”

“About what? Wasn’t the other day enough of a message that you can’t stand me?” T.J. questioned with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“This isn’t about me and you or any of our problems, T.J. This is about Cyrus.” Jonah admitted, listening as T.J. took a deep breath on the other end of the line.

“Cyrus? Is he okay...did something happen?” T.J. asked with a concerned tone. Jonah rolled his eyes at this, in disbelief that Cyrus thought T.J. HATED him.

“He’s...well...he’s not fine. And I think it’s because of you.” Jonah explained. TJ remained silent.

“You’ve been avoiding him, T.J. He’s been completely upset...AND isolating himself as a result. You need to fix this.” Jonah continued.

T.J. sighed, “Jonah. I-I can’t.”

“And why not? You’ve never let Cyrus stay upset before...why now?” Jonah questioned.

“I can’t face him. He still probably blames me for the rift between you and I. I just got him back...I can’t lose him again because I make more stupid mistakes. More stupid, Classic TJ mistakes.” T.J. whispered.

“Dude, if you can’t see how completely obsessed he is with you...you are oblivious.” Jonah laughed.

“So, why did you call me then?” T.J. questioned. 

“I know you care about Cyrus a lot, T.J. And if you want to fix things between us, start by coming to the fair and fixing Cyrus.” Jonah tempted.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it, Jonah. Thanks for calling me.” T.J. said, hanging up the phone. Jonah pulled the phone away from his ear...sighing.

He didn’t know if TJ was going to show up, but for now...his plan was to ride the Ferris Wheel with Cyrus.  
-  
One by one, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah took turns riding next to Cyrus on the Ferris Wheel. And one by one, they all got tired of going around in circles, ultimately leaving Cyrus alone to ride the last several times.

The trio stood on the ground, watching as Cyrus went around again. Buffy frowned, turning to Andi and Jonah.

“Guys...I can’t watch this anymore. It’s killing me. We need to figure something out.” Buffy sighs, hiding her face in her hands.

“Actually...you know when I disappeared earlier?” Jonah questioned. Both girls nodded.

“Well...I kinda called TJ.” Jonah admitted, and Buffy’s eyes widened.

“You DID? Did you tell him to get his butt over here and make up with Cyrus?” Andi questioned. Jonah nodded. 

“So...is TJ on his way? Because I can only watch so much more of this...” Buffy groaned, pointing to the top of the Ferris Wheel where Cyrus was sat, staring into the distance with a frown.

Jonah shrugged, “I mean...I told him how upset Cyrus was...and that he needed to fix it...but, he didn’t say if he was coming or not.” Buffy and Andi frowned, looking at each other.

“Guys...I hope TJ comes to his senses in the next few seconds, because look...” Andi pointed in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, where Cyrus was handing the ride operator his last ticket.

Jonah’s heart sank. He prayed...prayed that TJ would show up.  
-  
Cyrus’ eyes scanned the crowd, disappointed when he didn’t see the warm, familiar green eyes that made his heart race. He sighed, pulling out his last ticket and handing it slowly to the ride operator.

She gave him a look of pity.

This Ferris Wheel ride was NOT making Cyrus feel any better. Nothing would make him feel better except for TJ talking to him again. He missed him like crazy...and things felt off without him around.

Tears welled up in Cyrus’ eyes as he nodded to the ride operator to start the ride.

“Okay...here we go.” The operator said, reaching to press the button. Cyrus waited for the ride to start...but it never got the chance.

“Wait a minute! Hold the ride!” A voice yelled. The crowd all turned to look for the source of the voice. Cyrus’ head snapped up, his eyes widening as a figure appeared at the entrance of the Ferris Wheel.

TJ.

Buffy and Andi gasped, quickly grabbing each others hands for support. Jonah let out a breath of relief...making a mental note to thank TJ immensely later if this turned out well.

TJ gasped for breath as he stopped in front of the ride, looking at Cyrus with sad eyes.

“Is that seat taken?” He questioned. Cyrus shrugged, looking down at his lap.

“I mean...I wasn’t waiting for anyone in particular...so...” Cyrus’ voice faded off, him gesturing to the seat next to him. TJ quickly walked onto the ride, sitting down slowly next to Cyrus.

“Thanks...” TJ breathed out, looking over at Cyrus. Cyrus nodded, not meeting TJ’s eyes. 

“Here we go.” The operator said, shooting a small smile at the pair as she pressed the button.

The Ferris Wheel ascended slowly, silence falling between TJ and Cyrus. Neither of the pair were used to this...things being so uncomfortable between them. It just wasn’t like their relationship at all.

It broke Cyrus’ heart, just like it broke TJ’s.

“I didn’t know that you were coming...” Cyrus whispered, and TJ shrugged.

“Honestly...neither did I. And then...Jonah called me and told me you were upset, and you know me...I can never let you be upset for long.” TJ admits. Cyrus blushes, looking down at his lap.

Even when TJ was upset with him...he still cared.

“Jonah called you? I’m sorry if he made you feel like you HAD to come and cheer me up. I know that you want nothing to do with me.” Cyrus sighs. TJ shakes his head, turning to look at Cyrus.

“Cy...that is so far from the truth...” TJ says, frowning.

“I don’t think it is, Teej. I mean...you haven’t even acknowledged my existence in days. Every chance you’ve gotten...you’ve ignored me.” Cyrus says in a small voice.

“Underdog...the reason why I have been avoiding you is because...I was afraid to lose you.” TJ confesses. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Lose me? Why would you lose me?” Cyrus questions. TJ rolls his eyes.

“Because...I’m the world’s biggest idiot...Cyrus. I nearly lost you once because of the gun incident...and then I almost risked it again...” TJ groans, putting his head into his hands.

“TJ...you would never lose me...ever.” Cyrus reassures him, reaching over to rest his hand on top of TJ’s.

TJ looked up at Cyrus, “Are you sure? Because the thought of losing you terrifies me. Which is why I distanced myself this entire week...it was just TOO HARD.” He explained. Cyrus nodded, squeezing his hand.

“I’m positive. Teej...this whole week without you was hell. I don’t know what I’d do without you on a more permanent basis.” Cyrus laughs as a tear rolls down his cheek.

TJ smiles, reaching over to gently wipe the tear away.

“Funny...I feel the same way.” TJ admits, laughing softly. Cyrus grins at him.

“I’m so sorry, Cy.” TJ whispered, and Cyrus smiled.

“It’s okay, Teej.” Cyrus replied.

In that moment, the Ferris Wheel stopped, leaving TJ and Cyrus at the top.

“Wow...this view is, beautiful...” Cyrus breathes out as his eyes widen. He looks at the starry night sky...admiring its beauty against the skyline.

Meanwhile...TJ was looking fondly at Cyrus.

“It really is.” He replies. Cyrus turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Teej...you do know I was talking about the night sky...right?” Cyrus questions with a slight smirk. TJ shakes his head.

“Yeah...but I was talking about how beautiful you are.” TJ confesses, staring right into Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus blushes, looking away.

He couldn’t believe TJ thought he was beautiful. 

“Underdog...I need to tell you something.”  
TJ whispers, taking a deep breath. Cyrus nods.

“I...really like you. Like...a lot.” TJ confesses with a smile. Cyrus grins’ moving slightly closer to TJ.

“Really? That’s good...because I like you too...TJ Kippen. Like...a lot.” Cyrus replies. TJ’s eyes light up, him resting a hand against Cyrus’ cheek.

Cyrus leans into the touch.

TJ leans in slowly, closing the distance between them and connecting their lips together. Cyrus rests a hand on TJ’s chest, kissing him back.

Buffy, Andi, and Jonah all let out screams of joy. TJ and Cyrus pull away from the kiss, turning to smile at the group.

Jonah gives TJ a nod, and Buffy and Andi smile gratefully at him.

Cyrus winks, turning around to look at TJ.

“Is it too late to say I’ve been completely terrified of this ride the entire time...” He jokes, and TJ rolls his eyes fondly.

“Allow me to distract you then...Underdog.” TJ flirts, leaning in to capture Cyrus’ lips again.  
-


End file.
